Most Wonderful Times of the Year
by shortyshorts
Summary: How James and Logan celebrate the fun days of the year. Jagan, mostly smut, involves other parings too. Discontinued, I suppose.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Halloween.**

Carlos Garcia ran around the house, cheering happily. It was Halloween night, and no one was more excited than him. Well...maybe that's a lie.

Logan Mitchell was pretty fucking excited as well. Not for the candy, the awesome costumes or anything related. He isn't even going trick or treating – he's excited because he gets to spend the whole day with his boyfriend James Diamond, giving out candy to the cute kids (and teenagers) in costumes. He wasn't really in the mood to lug around a garbage bag filled with chips, lollipops and Skittles. Besides, he loved seeing the faces of the children when they got a candy they really liked.

Logan was currently dressed as a cat, complete with whiskers, ears and a tail. He wore tight black skinny jeans and a tight, perfect fitting black t-shirt that showed off his muscles that he worked so hard to get. James was Bandana Man, of course. He was currently in their bedroom, searching for one last bandana. Carlos was the Scream, planning on scaring some cute kids (but then giving them candy as an apology). Kendall Knight, who was taking Carlos out, was a football player, complete with black paint under his eyes, a big red jersey and shoulder pads.

"We're leaving now!" Kendall shouted, grabbing two empty garbage bags and holding Carlos' hand. "We'll be back later, around 9." It was currently 6:45pm.

"Got it. Have fun!" Logan shouted as he filled a bowl up with various candies. The two left the apartment, Carlos skipping happily and smiling brightly. Logan chuckled at him. "James, you done?" Logan's voice echoed through the apartment. They were finally alone.

"Yeah, I—whoa." James entered, and then stopped in his tracks after seeing Logan. "Damn baby, you look sexy." James strutted up to him, snaking his arms around Logan's waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mmm, my Bandana Man." Logan tangled his fingers into the hair that was sticking out of the back of the bandana on his head. "You look so handsome." He tugged on James' lip, and then pulled away. He slapped James' hand when he reached for one of the chocolates. "None for you, they're for whoever comes up at our door tonight."

"Fine..." James whined, pulling him in for another kiss. As they kissed, he reached behind Logan, snatched a candy then ran off laughing. Logan groaned, and then shook his head. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Logan grabbed the bowl and pulled the door open, revealing two boys who could be 3 or 4 years old. They said "Trick or Treat!" in happy voices, sticking their bags out. He kneeled down to their level.

"Hey, who do we have here?" He asked, even though he knew who they were.

"I'm a Pirate!" Shouted the blonde one excitedly.

"I'm a Werewolf." The black haired one said shyly. Logan smiled and dropped two pieces of candy into their bags.

"Happy Halloween, you two." He smiled to their mother, shutting the door as they ran off. When he turned to put the candy bowl back, jumping as he was face-to-chest with his 6 foot boyfriend. "You scared me." He muttered. James laughed.

"You love me." James said, leaning down and biting at Logan's neck. "Those kids were so cute." He whispered. Logan nodded, melting into James' touch. "But not as cute as you." Logan rolled his eyes as James pulled away, a hickey now forming on the pale boys' neck. He leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

**Two hours later.**

Logan placed the empty bowl into the cabinet, throwing away the empty candy bags and boxes. "Finally out of candy." He sighed, tired from walking around and filling the candy bowl and passing it out. He leaned against the counter, his legs killing him. The jeans he was wearing felt like they were suffocating his legs. He didn't care; James was the only other one in the house. He quickly shoved the pants down his legs and stepped out of them, leaving him in his tight black boxer briefs. He sighed in content. He also took off his shirt, still feeling constricted. He was still in his cat costume, black painted nose slightly smudged and the ears were tilted but he paid no attention to them. He walked into his and James' shared bedroom, where James was neatly putting his bandanas back into the drawers.

Logan wrapped his arms around James' waist from behind, resting his head against the tan boys back. He could feel James chuckling. James turned around, eyes widening when he took a good look at Logan, half naked and still dressed like a cat. "Shit, Logie. Why do you keep on looking so sexy every time I see you?" He whispered huskily, cupping Logan's ass and kissing him. Logan giggled and grinded their hips together, kissing back. Twin moans came out of their mouths as Logan grinded harder. James moaned, grabbing Logan's legs and lifting him up so Logan could wrap his legs around his waist. James moved until the back of his legs hit the bed, making them fall back.

"Shit, James..." Logan whispered, popping the buttons of James' back button-up and sliding it down his arms, throwing it across the room. Their hands roamed all over the others body, kisses becoming heated. James flipped them so he was sitting between Logan's legs.

He tugged off Logan's boxers, leaving the smaller boy completely naked. He gripped Logan's already hard length, tugging experimentally. Logan bucked up into his touch, making James smirk. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Logan's in a sloppy, wet, tongue-filled kiss. He moved his hand up and down Logan's dick. Logan moaned, wrapping his arms around James' neck and pulling him closer. After a few more pumps, Logan got fed up and pushed James so his back was against the headboard. He climbed on top of the tall boy, straddling him, and pulled his jeans and boxers down at once.

He pressed one more kiss to James' lips, and then moved his body down, wrapping his lips around James' dick. James threw his head back in pleasure, fingers tangling into Logan's short hair. Logan deep-throated him (since he had almost no gag reflex), sucking hard and rolling James' balls in his hand. James held back a loud moan and thrusted up into Logan's mouth. The pale boy moaned and pulled off of him, lips red and slightly swollen. He climbed back up onto James and kissed him again.

As he kissed James, he reached to grab lube out of the side table. After moving his hand around in the drawer for a few seconds, he finally found the small tube and pulled it out. He squirted a good amount into his hand and began rubbing it onto James' length. James whimpered against Logan's lips.

Logan placed his other hand behind James' neck instead, deepening the kiss. He raised his body up and slowly slid down onto James, groaning at the pain he was fairly familiar with from being stretched. Once James was completely inside of him, he shifted his body to get used to the feeling. Then, he began bouncing up and down in James' lap, whimpering. James moaned and bucked up into him, the tip of his dick brushing against the pale boys' sweet spot. Logan moaned loudly, pleasure running through his body.

He bounced faster, James thrusting up harder into him. Logan was making small whining sounds that were growing in volume, James making little 'uh, uh' sounds underneath him. Logan screamed as one particular thrust hit him perfectly. James angled their bodies so he could hit that spot over and over again. Now, he was moaning and screaming James' name over and over again. A small layer of sweat coated their bodies, making them hot and sticky but neither of them really minded.

"Come on, kitty," James teased Logan slightly, making him smile as he moaned, "come for me, baby." He pumped Logan's neglected dick, making Logan bury his face into James' neck, the kitten ears sliding off of Logan's head to somewhere beside them. Logan sucked and nipped on James' neck as James thrusted into him harder and faster. Logan dragged his short nails down James' chest and back, leaving marks. He was making mewling sounds now, literally acting like a kitten which turned James on so much.

"Ah, fuck Logie!" James shouted as his cum shot inside Logan. The small boy moaned as he felt James fill him up, making him come all over their stomachs and James' hand. Logan repeatedly whispering "fuck" as James thrusted one last time. Both boys were panting, Logan's forehead pressed against James' shoulder. James pulled out of Logan, letting him sit on his legs instead, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around their lower halves to cover themselves up. Logan sighed as he leaned up and tugged at James' lips with his teeth. James smiled, and then pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Sadly, it didn't last long. They heard the front door open, making them scramble off of the bed and into some clothes. James threw on his black tank top and grey sweat pants, while Logan pulled on a blue t-shirt and black sweat pants. They didn't want whoever was at the door to see them naked in bed, making out. After fixing themselves up, they walked out of the bedroom casually, hand-in-hand. Kendall was in the kitchen and Carlos was jumping around, beaming. There were two bags of candy filled to the top on the table.

"Hey guys, how was trick or treating?" James asked. He leaned against the wall, snaking an arm around Logan, who did the same to James. Kendall smiled.

"It was pretty awesome, actually. We got lots of candy." Kendall said, pulling out some bread to start making himself a sandwich.

"I met a girl!" Carlos shouted in happiness. "She's really pretty, her name's Ria! She was dressed as a witch and she lives here and she's so, so pretty!" The other three chuckled at the Latino.

"That's great, Carlos." Logan said, ruffling his hair. Carlos grinned and walked to the candy to look through it and eat half the bag.

"What did you guys do today?" Kendall said as he spread some mayo on a slice of bread. James and Logan looked at each other, obvious smirks on their faces.

"Oh, you know...stuff." Logan said, touching his nose to James'.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO, IT'S UP! This chapter is actually dedicated to a friend of mine from Tumblr. Her url is schmidtsterx, her name's Vivy. Shes a sweetheart AND she loves Jagan! Happy birthday! (L)<strong>

**Alright, so let's talk about Ria Gomez. She's my new OC, if you must. She'll probably be featured in lots of my stories, mostly as Carlos' girlfriend unless it's a slash ship that involves Carlos. Otherwise, she'll be just a friend. She was mentioned on my Jagan oneshot, Speak Now.**

**I hope you guys like this fic, though! It'll be updated every holiday IN ORDER, so this will be updated near Christmas! Love you guys. (:**


	2. Authors Note

I've decided to just keep this as a Halloween oneshot. You see, I'm horrible at continuing stories. So this is just going to stay as a oneshot since I've lost my inspiration for the Christmas one. I did begin writing it and it's currently at a page and a half, but like...I'm done. Like, not done writing but I'm done that story haha. Sorry everyone.

Love, Rija.


End file.
